Construyendo un nuevo radar
by bulveggokmil
Summary: One-Shot ambientado en el capítulo 29 de DBS: Después de que Bills y Whiss se fueran a su planeta, Goku, Vegeta y Bulma se quedaron en la mansión Brief. Bulma iba a construir el nuevo radar del dragón para encontrar las super esferas, pero cierta personita no la va a dejar sola en ningún momento, además, la noche es muy larga y ella podía construirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


One-Shot ambientado en el capítulo 29 de DBS: Después de que Bills y Whiss se fueran a su planeta, Goku, Vegeta y Bulma se quedaron en la mansión Brief. Bulma iba a construir el nuevo radar del dragón para encontrar las super esferas, pero cierta personita no la va a dejar sola en ningún momento, además, la noche es muy larga y ella podía construirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Saluden a Monaka o como se llame – dijo Goku al cielo después de que Bills y Whiss se fueran a su planeta. – Bueno me iré a dormir, Bulma, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche?

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a tu casa? Esto no es un hotel – preguntó Vegeta enfadado porque siempre andaba molestando

\- Venga no seas así Vegeta, no voy a molestaros, lo que pasa es que seguro que Chichi estará enfadada y no quiero que me eche la bronca – justificó Goku, seguramente tendría razón, pero siempre sería un despistado y un despreocupado.

\- Maldito Kakarot – gruñó Vegeta y hubiera seguido insultándolo sino fuera porque su bella esposa intervino.

\- Ya está bien, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de la primera planta Goku, no hay problema.

\- Muy bien, buenas noches – y Goku se fue.

La pareja se quedó un poco más en la terraza mirando al cielo, no sabían qué decirse mutuamente y era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, aunque era lógico después de tantos meses de ausencia.

\- …Bueno voy a cambiarme y me iré al laboratorio a construir el nuevo radar, ¿tú qué harás Vegeta?

\- Supongo que iré a entrenar un poco a la cámara de gravedad

\- Bueno, no hagas ruido porque sino Trunks se puede despertar. Buenas noches. – le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y se fue.

_"__Hmp… ¡qué situación más incómoda! Es lógico después de tantos meses entrenando sin parar que no me he preocupado ni ocupado de ellos como debiera. Tengo que hacer algo, no quiero transmitir una imagen errónea" _pensaba Vegeta. Llegó a la conclusión de que su ausencia podía afectar a su relación y a su familia y no iba a consentirlo, si se fue a entrenar fue por intentar superarse y, sobre todo, por proteger a su familia, no iba a permitir que ocurriera lo mismo que pasó con Buu Buu.

Bulma acaba de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su mono de trabajo, no es que fuera a hacer una tarea en la que se manchara la ropa, pero se sentía más cómoda de esa manera. Estaba feliz de su marido volviera a casa, lo había extrañado muchísimo, hasta ahora no sabía cuánto. Cogió su viejo radar, desmontó la parte de atrás y se puso a diseñar uno parecido.

Vegeta estaba caminando por la casa, intentando detectar todas las presencias que había y el estado en el que estaban: Trunks estaba durmiendo, sus suegros parecía que no estaban y Kakarot tenía el ki muy bajo, lo que indicaba que estaba durmiendo como una marmota y que no se enteraría de lo que pretendía hacer con su mujer. Llegó al laboratorio de ella, marcó el código de acceso y entró, por precaución, bloqueó la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera, quería estar con ella y nadie le quitaría ese privilegio. Ella estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no se percató de la presencia de su marido detrás de ella, hasta que él la rodeo con sus brazos colocando sus manos en sus pechos para empezar a acariciarlos con sensualidad.

\- Vegeta, ¿qué haces? Tengo que hacer esto esta noche. – dijo ella intentando que no se le notara en la voz que los toques de su marido la empezaban a afectar.

\- Tienes toda la noche para hacerlo, eres muy rápida para eso, además hace tiempo que no estamos juntos – dijo él intentando convencerla sin provocar una pelea verbal, más que nada porque no le apetecía discutir ahora, en esos instantes quería otra cosa.

\- Tienes… aaahhh… razón… pero y ¿si nos oyen? – preguntó emitiendo algún leve gemido por el masaje que él le estaba propinando

\- No te preocupes bloquee la puerta, nadie entrará. Sométete a mis deseos Bulma, sé que tú también lo quieres. – estaba excitándose mucho, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus pechos, empezó a darle besos sensuales en el cuello.

Bulma estaba perdiendo la compostura, no es que no recordara cómo es su marido de pasional cuando tenían relaciones, pero la estaba seduciendo de una forma que no reconocía puede que el estar tanto tiempo separados, tuviera algo que ver.

\- Sigue Vegeta sigue – dijo ella girando sobre sí misma y besando locamente a su marido en los labios, eran demasiados meses y quería descargar todo lo que tenía acumulado.

Bulma enrrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Vegeta para sentirlo pegado a ella, tan pegado que no pudiera nadie despegarla de él. El príncipe vio que al fondo había un sofá verde y la llevó hasta allí, colocándose encima de ella.

Empezó con un sendero de besos desde los labios hasta el inicio de sus pechos, enseguida abrió su mono de trabajo de un tirón y arrancó la camiseta que llevaba puesta: no tenía ropa interior y eso lo enloqueció más. La observó desnuda de cintura para arriba y se aproximó a sus pechos para empezar a darles atención con besos y masajes, Bulma, en cambio estaba gimiendo como nunca antes, ella intentaba quitarle la parte de arriba del traje de combate, le estaba costando un poco de trabajo porque estaba perdida en ese placer que su marido le estaba dando, Vegeta se dio cuenta y se arrancó él mismo su propio uniforme, ella casi se muere de la impresión: los músculos de su marido habían aumentado, eran más grandes y fuertes, parecía un verdadero dios griego, él se dio cuenta del efecto que provocaba en su mujer y le dijo:

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó él en el oído de ella.

\- Me encanta, déjame probarte cariño – dijo ella incorporándose haciendo que su marido cayera en el sofá y se pusiera ella encima.

Ella empezó a besarlo en los labios, devorándose mutuamente, se estaba creando una bella atmosfera pasional entre los dos, fue bajando por su barbilla, cuello, pecho, dedicó tiempo en esa zona ya que parecía que a su marido le encantaba, siguió su descenso hasta llegar al punto más caliente de él: su entrepierna. Estaba completamente erecta y ella estaba ansiosa por probarla, lo introdujo en su boca y empezó a darle más placer a su marido, él estaba en pleno delirio, siempre le gustaba cómo su mujer se manejaba en estas artes, con ninguna otra mujer había experimentado estas sensaciones y nunca lo haría.

Harto de estar sometido a ella, se incorporó rápidamente, volvió a poner a su mujer debajo de él y la penetró enseguida, ambos gimieron fuertemente debido al contacto entre los dos, se notaba que hacía muchos meses que no tenían relaciones, Vegeta se tranquilizó ya que siempre tuvo el miedo de que su mujer no le hubiera sido leal, aunque eso era absurdo porque él era su único hombre, ahora y siempre.

Empezaron a moverse en sintonía para conseguir llegar al máximo placer posible los dos juntos, los dos inseparables, siempre recordarían esa noche como todas las demás.

\- Sigue Vegeta, sigue, estoy a punto

\- Yo también Bulma, acabemos los dos a la vez

Y los dos, culminaron su momento mágico, romántico y pasional, sus cuerpos se desplomaron en el sofá del laboratorio, completamente agotados e intentando que el oxígeno entrará en sus pulmones.

\- Gracias Vegeta, nos hacía falta esto

\- Gracias a ti Bulma, por estar conmigo, a pesar de mis múltiples defectos y por dejarte sola tanto tiempo

\- No digas eso, sé que entrenas para protegernos que no lo haces por otro motivo, además de superar a Goku, pero creo que eso quedó en un segundo plano, ¿no?

\- Hmp – no iba responder a eso, no quería descubrirse más de lo que había hecho.

\- Bueno aún tengo tres horas para construir el radar, ¿te quedas conmigo o vas a entrenar? – preguntó ella mientras se vestía

\- Me quedó contigo, tengo que comprobar que funcione a la primera – dijo él cogiendo un nuevo traje que ella guardaba en el laboratorio.

\- Muy bien – abrazó a su marido por la cintura y lo besó fugazmente.

\- Hmp, ponte a trabajar que se nos echa el tiempo encima

\- Está bien alteza – ella se sentó en su mesa y se dispuso a construir el radar, mientras él se ponía a un lateral de la mesa controlando lo que hacía ella.

_"__Siempre entrenaré para protegeros a vosotros, siempre lo haré. Por mí, por ti, por nuestra familia, por nuestro amor" _pensaba él mientras la observaba a ella.

Fin.

Holaaa, es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo otra vez los capítulos de DBS, sé que no soy muy buena con el lemon, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Espero que os guste.


End file.
